Robin's Past is Revealed
by goodstoryfan
Summary: The team find's out about Robin's past... why bother with the summary, it tells you whats its about in the Title! Well... R
1. Chapter 1

**(Real Romanian) **

The titans were lounging around. Cyborg and BB were playing video games. Raven was meditating or at least trying to. Starfire was making some Tameranean food. Robin was still sleeping, which was unusual for their leader, but he had been up all night patrolling.

Robin's POV

_I can hear carnival music. The smell of popcorn in the air. The sounds of excited families. I was in a tent near the big top._

_"Mamă, nu pot să aștept pentru seara asta! Primul nostru act împreună! Vă mulțumesc, mama și tata!" **(Mom, I can not wait for tonight! Our first act together! Thank you, Mom and Dad!)**_

_My mom strokes my hair lovingly. " I cannot wait too, my little robin. Happy Birthday."_

_" Vă mulțumim mama!" **(Thank you Mom!)**_

_My dad laughs, " Son, try to use English."_

_" I love you mama and papa."_

_" We love you, too. Now, it is time to get ready for the show! Dick, go get your new costume from Haly."_

_" Okay, I'll be back in one moment."_

_I race over to Mr. Haly's tent. When I get to it, I hear menacing voices. I stop and hide behind a barrel. Mr. Haly is talking to a tall, italian guy. I hear Mr. Haly say, " No! We do not need you're 'protection'! I will not give you money! Now go away!"_

_" You will be sorry you ever said no to Tony Zucco. I'll make sure of it."_

_When the man stormed away, I ran into Haly's tent. I was too excited for my costume to ask him about the man. Mr. Haly gave me my new uniform and I ran back to my tent. When I was running back to the tent, I saw the man Mr. Haly was talking to, pouring something on the trapeze wires._

_I get back to the tent soon._

_"Mama, am ceva să-ți spun!" **(Mama, I have to tell you something!)**_

_" Dick, English and later, we have to get ready."_

_" But-"_

_" Come on my little bird, I promise you can tell me later. It's time to get dressed for the show!"_

_" Okay, mama."_

* * *

_" And Now! I am pround to present to world renowned...Flying Graysons!"_

_The audience clapped and cheered._

_"But wait there's more! For the first part of their act, there will be no net!"_

_There crownd gasped and 'oooo'd. I was by the bottom of the ladder up, waiting for the second part so I could go up. They would have a net for my part. I watched as my parents flipped through the air, almost like flying. For one moment, all is well. Then, a sickly snap is heard throughout the tent. My mother and father both start to fall to their deaths. I scream._

No ones POV

The titans were about to go wake up Robin when they heard a blood-curdling shriek. They all dropped what they were doing and ran to Robin's room. They tried to open the door.

" It's stuck!"

" Not for long!" BB transforms into an rhino and crashes through the door.

They all see and thrashing Robin in his bed. "Nuuuuuu! Mama, tata nu poți muri! Vă rugăm, nu mor! Mama! Papa! Astăzi, trebuia sa fie o zi fericita! Vă rugăm să fie bine! Vă rog! Nu!" **(Noooooo! Mother, father you can not die! Please do not die! Mom! Papa! Today was supposed to be a happy day! Please be fine! Please! No!)**

They all stare at each other before racing to the bed. Cyborg and BB hold him down while Starfire tries to calm him down,

" Robin! What is the matter? Please, calm the down. Robin?!"

Robin continued to scream and soon tears were coming out behind his mask. "Nu mă lăsa singur! Nu trebuia sa se termine asa! Nu vreau să fiu singur! Vă rog, nu! Te iubesc, mama și tata! Nu poți pleca!" **(Do not leave me alone! It wasn't supposed to end like this! I do not want to be alone! Please do not leave! I Love you, Mom and Dad! You can not leave! )**

" I think he is having dream of the bad."

" You mean a nightmare?!"

" I think that is what you call it, yes."

Raven tried to reach into his mind and caught glimpes. One of a big top and another one a of trapeze set. Still, she could not reach him telepathically. She finally went over to him and slapped him in the face,

" Robin! Wake Up!"

Robin opened his eyes and started breathing heavily. Sweat bedded his forehead. He wiped his face and looked at Raven,

" Raven, Multumesc." **(Raven, Thank You)**

He turned towards the other Titans, "Îmi pare rău că a trebuit să vezi asta. Coșmarurile mele se poate iesi din mana ... Îmi pare rău." **(I'm sorry you had to see this. My nightmares can get out of hand ... I'm sorry) **

All othe the titans had there mouths open in shock. BB was the first one to speak, " Robin? Can you speak English, please?"

Robin looked at him confused, "Ce? Dar... (**What? But...)** Oh, sorry, guys..."

" Dude! What was that?"

Robin climbed out of bed, a little shakily I might add, " It was nothing."

" Dude, that wasn't nothing. You screaming your head off, crying, and speaking.. god nows what!"

Robin winced at Cyborg's words then stiffened, " I'm fine."

" You're not-" " I'm fine! Geez, Veți vedea mă sperie o dată și te porți de parcă aș fi un copil trebuie să fie luate de îngrijire! Ei bine, eu nu sunt. Sunt bine!"

**( You see me freak out once and you act like I'm a child that should be taken care of! Well, I'm not. I'm fine!)**

"ENGLISH, ROB!"

" I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Robin storms out and slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2

Robin's POV

I said I was fine and they didn't leave it be. Ugh! A little voice in the back of my head told me they were just trying to help, I told it to shut up. I went to the traing room and started attacking the defenceless dummies. I just wanted this day to be over!

No one's POV

"That was the most odd... Robin never yells at us like that." Starfire seemed a little hurt.

" Dude, what was he speaking?"

" I have no idea." Cyborg turned to Raven," Do you have an idea what that was about?"

Raven shook her head,

" I tried to look into his mind, but I could only get a few glimpses and none of it made sense."

" What did you see, friend Raven?"

" I saw a big top like from the circus-"

" Is Robin scared of clowns?" BB said.

Starfire frowned,

" No, when we went to the carnival of fun, they're were clowns and he was not afraid."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

" Do you think anyone would know why?"

Raven sighed,

" Batman might know, but it's impossible trying to contact him."

" Anyone else?"

" I think I know."

* * *

Raven sat at the Titans central computer,

" Robin was best friends with Speedy and Kid Flash when he was younger, so they might know."

" How do you know that?"

" When I had to go in his mind for the Slade hallucinations, I saw glimpses of his past and speedy and Kid flash were there."

She video called Kid Flash. He immeadieatly answered,

" Kid Flash here."

" Hey Kid Flash, it's Raven, Cyborg, BB, and Starfire."

" Oh hey!" Kid Flash looked over his shoulder and yelled " Speedy, it's the Teen Titans!"

Speedy soon popped over to the screen,

" Hey guys."

" Hi Speedy. Well, I'm glad you're both there because I wanted to ask you something..."

" Go Ahead."

" Well, this morning Robin was screaming in his sleep and I think he was crying. I tried to look into his mind, but only saw glimpses of a circus big top-"

Kid Flash interuppted Raven,

" Was he yelling things too?"

" Well, yes, but we didn't understand any of it. I think it was a different language."

" Did he say things like 'Nuuuuuu! Mama, tata nu poți muri'?

The Titans were shocked,

" Do you know what it means?"

" Well, yes. I can speak the language, but wait how long did this last?"

" Like for twenty minutes, why?" BB seemed confused.

Speedy was a little freaked out and he started mumbleing,

" But it never lasted that long, unless... Titans, what's today's date?"

" March 21st. Why?"

Kid Flash and Speedy exchanged fearful glances.

" What do you know and why are you keeping it from us?"

Kid Flash turned to us,

" One sec."

He turned back to Speedy and started speaking the same language Robin was! Speedy replied in the same dialect.

Cyborg got mad,

" Yo, you better tell us what is going on! It must be bad if you can't tell us in English!"

" What is today and why does it make Robin feel the sadness?" inquired Starfire.

" Today is Robin's Birthday and something horrible happened on his birthday, something that changed his life forever, so he doesn't celebrate it. I think it's best if you leave him alone."

" That doesn't answer the question!" Raven was trying to keep her emotions in.

" Well, we think it is better if Robin tells you, if he wants to about today. It's really personal."

"But-"

" No, Robin needs his space. He'll be back to himself in a couple days, maybe..."

" Maybe?!"

" It may take longer than that, but he will be back to himself soon.

An alarm blasted through the speakers.

" Guys, we got to go..."

" It's okay we get it, but how do you know the language?"

Speedy stared at us grimly,

" Robin used to have that nightmare everyday, it was the least we could do to learn what he was saying to calm him down..."

* * *

The titans were sitting across from each other,

" It must be horrible to have the same nightmare over and over again."

" I agree with Cyborg. I do wonder what it is about though.." Starfire trailed off.

" Robin can tell us if he wants to."

" Where is Robin though?"

Robin's POV

After destroying all the dummies, I had calmed down. My anger was placed with longing. I really wanted to fly, to do what my family had did before... it happened. Suddenly, I didn't care if anyone saw, but I locked the door, just in case. I strolled over to the bench and pressed a hidden button underneath it.

The floor opened up and a trapeze set sprung forth. I felt myself smile. I quickly climbed up the ladder and grabbed the bar. My smile grew.

I lept and flew through the air. I did flips and turns. Never faltering or...falling. I felt myself laughing in glee. Finally I went all out and tried it. I jumped and fliped, silently counting how many,

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

I grabbed the bar again and stood by the ladder.

" Five... I got five!" A gigantic smile creeps up on my face, that is until I hear clapping. I glance down fearfully to see the team. I flinch. I jump down, which causes them to gasp, I do a few flips in the air and land in front of them. I hear Cyborg mumble,

" Showoff."

I don't care though, I feel calm...ish.

" Ummmmmmmm, hi." I subconsiously start rubbing the back of my neck. They stare at me with wide eyes. Finally, Beastboy speaks up,

" Dude! How did you that?! That was amazing!"

I give him a smile, which clearly shocks him.

" Thanks."

" Robin, we are sorry we pushed you to tell us what was wrong."

My smile turns into a sad frown,

" It's okay Star. I didn't mean to yell at you guys." I start rubbing my neck again.

" It's fine. Anyways, Happy Birthday!"

I stare at Cyborg in shock,

" How. H-How do you know it's my birthday?"

" Flash Boy and Speedy told us."

I mumble under my breath,

" Nobody can get his name right... I'll have to yell a Kid Idiot and Roy-Boy later.."

" Friend Robin would like to celebrate your day of birth?"

" Um, not really. Star."

Starfire's face falls,

" Oh, okay."

" If you don't mind us asking...how old are you turning?"

" Oh, uhhh... 15."

" Wait... A 14 YEAR OLD HAS BEEN LEADING US!"

" Now a 15 year old is and hey I've got the most experience."

" That makes sence because after all you're Batman's protegee."

My face darkens at the word 'Batman'.

" Don't ever say his name. Ever." I say in a deathly quiet voice.

I stride out of the room, not looking back at their stunned faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's POV

I'm on top on Titans Tower. This day just suddenly got worse. I can't blame BB for saying his name, he didn't know what happened.

Batman, my surrogate father. The one man I trusted the most. Pretense, trusted. That all went away when he tried to take Robin from me. The whole thing my life centered around, the thing that meant the most to me! All because I got shot by the Joker. I've had worse things done to me, I have the scars to prove it!

I was mad, furious. He couldn't do that to me! So, I left.

I want to destroy some more dummies, but I can't. I already destroyed them all. I punched the door, leaving a good sized crater. Ugh!

I sink to the floor, holding my head. A tear slips past my mask and slids down my face. I quickly wipe it away. I just want today to be over. Why can't today be over already? I hate my birthdays. I have good reason.

I watched it on my birthday. I watched them fall. I watched my mother scream out my name, fear in her eyes. I watched them crash to the floor. There was blood, so much blood. All I could do was weep over their broken bodies.

The worst thing though, is reliving it. After... it, I reliving it every night, saw ever excruciating detail. It's not every night now, as time goes by, but it's still too many for my liking.

I hear a soft knock on the doorway. I glance up to see Raven.

"Hey." God, my voice sounds so bitter.

"Hi."

Raven sits down next to me. A silence falls upon us. Raven finally breaks it though.

"I'm sorry."

I stare at her incrediously, "What for?"

"I pushed about something that you didn't want to talk about."

"It's okay. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I mean, I was the one who's been moody all day."

"Don't apologize. I can feel that today is not a good day."

"Yeah..."

She glances at me, concerned before asking, "You punched the doorway?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah. I've had worse."

We sit in silence again. Soon, the whole team comes up and sits next to me. We just stare at the view.

" I'm sorry."

They stare, incrediolous at me, "What for?"

"For being moody and yelling at you."

Star smiles at me, "Friend Robin, there is no need to apologize. We should be the ones apologizing."

"No you shouldn't. You were just curious and trying to help." I sigh, " So, I'll tell you why I've been moody and about my...nightmare. Everything."

They lean forward a bit, curosity dominates all of their faces.

"So, I was born in a circus. I lived with my Mom and Dad. We were trapeze performers. One of the best in the world. We were amazing and my mom always said I looked like a robin when I flew through the air.

"On my eight birthday, we were set to perform in Gotham. I heard this guy talking to the ringleader. The guys was a mob , he wanted money and our ringleader refused. The man said he would regret it and stormed out. When I was heading to get dressed, I saw the man pouring something on the wires. I had to get dressed so I didn't stop. I tried to tell my parent, but they said to wait until after the performance.

"The first part of the preformance was always without a net. I would come in the second half. My parents were magnificent. " I paused, the next part the hardest to say. My throat felt dry. "Then, the...the wires they s-snapped." They gasped.

" My parents fell to their deaths, my mom screamed my name. There was s-so much b-blood. I cried over their bodies, until the police had to drag me away from them."

I broke out crying and started to hug my knees. The team looked in shock.

"You watched your parents death?"

I nodded numbly.

Then, they burst forward and hugged me. We were like that for a while, until Starfire asked me, "What happened next?"

" I was sent to the Gotham Juvienile Detention Center. The orphanges were full. I was there for two months before I was adopted by Batman."

"You were sent to Gotham Juvienile Detention Center?" BB exclaimed.

"Why? What is Gotham Juvienile Center?"

Cyborg decided to explain to Star.

" It's a prision for kids, Star and its one of the worst in the country."

Stars eyes turned green and she started yelling in Tamaranian, I think she was cursing.

Raven turns to me,

"Continue."

"Okay, well I was adopted. Then found out the person that adopted me was Batman. Didn't listen to him and went to take down the guy that murdered my parents. I took him down and he went to prsion."

They stared at me like I had two heads,

"What?"

"When you were eight you took out a mob boss?"

"Yeah then became Robin."

They shook their heads. BB and Cyborg turned to me,

"What happened with Batman?"

"He fired me."

BB and Cyborg fell backwards,

"You, Robin the Boy Wonder, got fired. Why?"

"I just got shot by the Joker."

"What?!"

"You say that like it's not a big deal!"

"It isn't."

My teams eyes almost fell out of their sockets,

"Getting shot isn't a big deal!"

Without saying a word, I took off my shirt. They wouldn't understand any other way.

Scars dominate my body. 'J's and question marks everywhere. A couple white circles. One in my shoulder and one on my stomach.

They gasp and stare.

"In Gotham, getting shot isn't the worst thing to happen. I don't know how many times I've been kidnapped. I lost count after 46. I've been tortured almost to death. I've been drowned, electrocuted, beaten with a crowbar, shot, doused with fear and joker gas, and a bunch more things I won't get into. Getting shot isn't the worst thing. Not at all."

They stare at my scars in horror, not saying a word, until I put my shirt back on.

"I am sorry Robin."

I flash Star a small smile, "It's fine Star."

"How can it been fine though?! You have had so many terrible things happen in your life, how do you go on?"

"Easy, I have things in life worth fighting for. You guys, KF, Speedy, etc. "

They all burst in an 'Awwwww' and hug me to death.

"Okay, okay. This is too sappy for me. Can you get off?"

Raven nods her head in agreement. They get off. BB notices the door,

"Dudes! What happened to the doorframe?"

They all turn to it to see a huge crater. I smile sheepishly, "Oh...That was me."

Cyborg and BB fall backwards, "What?!"

"Yeah.."

"But thats concrete!"

"Yes?.."

"You punched concrete and your fine?"

"Yes?..."

"How?!"

"I've done it before."

"When?"

"This stupid thing got me upset when I was younger.* No big deal."

They roll their eyes at me. Suddenly, I feel a familiar breeze.

"KF!"

"Dang it! I wanted to scare you!"

"Wally, do you forget that he is a bat?"

"Speedy!"

"Hey short stuff."

I hug them, to which they hug back. Then I slap them both upside the heads.

"OW!"

'What was that for?!"

"That was for telling them my birthday!"

"Well sorry! They wanted to know!"

"Thats a really good excuse Kid Idiot!"

"Hey! Boy Blunder!"

"Flash Boy!"

"Why can't anyone get my name right!?"

I laugh, feeling more like myself.

Roy turns to me, "Are you okay?"

I smile, "Yeah.. I think I am." For the first time in long time.

**A/N So I think thats the end of it. My first completed story. I think I'm going to cry. Anyways, It ended badly, but still, I hope you liked it. **

**R&R**

*** Can anyone guess what I was refering to? Hint: If you watch young justice(season one), you'll know. **


End file.
